


APH【白露】little tattoo

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: AU有人知道了不得了的秘密有一点点的普洪





	APH【白露】little tattoo

“你纹身了？”经纪人低着头问道，栗色卷发遮住了她的脸。由上往下只能看到她一只手夹着燃烧的香烟，另一只飞快的刷着手机。

娜塔莎思索着这句漫不经心的提问，她知道自己必须妥善的回答，做出合理的解释，但她并不愿意多说些什么，直接的点了点头，“是的。”

伊丽莎白抬起头看着她，无奈的朝另一个方向吐出了肺里的烟，“这是违反合同的，你知道……任何身体头发上的改动都是不允许的。”她深深吸了一口气，又十分明白这个年轻姑娘的心思，毕竟她也经历过这样的年纪。换发型，换妆容，换穿衣风格，最好把世上所有有趣的事都试试，都尝尝。

她理解，并不意味着娜塔莎能这样做。童星出道的她在高中毕业后开始当平面模特，本身优越的条件加之公司特意打造出的独特风格很快引起了一部分人的注意力。半工半读了一年之后反响非常不错，名气水涨船高的她正准备接拍广告。

“让我看看。”伊丽莎白把自己长长的卷发拨到一边，好奇的看着娜塔莎，“好吧，我不会说的，但你也别打听我是怎么知道的……我的朋友很多，你也是上过大牌杂志封面的红人，认识你的人比你想象中的多。”

娜塔莎仔细的想了想，觉得这事实在没什么好瞒的，便撩起上衣，拉下一点裤腰，露出胯骨上那个还带着红痕的崭新纹身。

“不太大。”伊丽莎白呼出一口气，“工作时可以用粉底遮盖掉，但是小姐，没有下一次了好吗？”

娜塔莎看似顺从的点了点头，但她们都知道她不会听话。伊丽莎白没那么好的耐心去教育一个虽然成年但尚未脱离叛逆期的女孩，更吸引她的是那个纹身的含义，“那是什么？”她问，“像个大写的V，又像小写的r？什么人的名字？你恋爱了？”

“合同上禁止的！我知道你要这么说了……”娜塔莎打断她，仰起头说，“那不是任何人的名字。”

“所以你没有恋爱？”伊丽莎白竖起拿着烟的手，架在横放在胸前的另一只手的手掌上，她笑嘻嘻的，紧紧追问，“就和我说说，我喜欢恋爱故事，瞧，和工作无关，工作的开关，OFF！我不会告诉其他人的，保证！”

娜塔莎透过薄薄的白烟看着自己的经纪人，对方真诚的，并且充满期待的微笑着，就像大学里那些聚在一起聊八卦的女生脸上的表情。“不！”她拒绝讲述这个纹身的故事，却始终没有否认她正在恋爱。  
伊丽莎白笑得更厉害了，她当然明白当自己提问时娜塔莎眼里闪动的光芒代表什么，女孩们都知道，这是天生的本能。虽然她掩饰得很好，但作为一个过来人，伊丽莎白还是能闻出她身上因为恋爱而散发出的甜蜜气息。

“你保证不告诉任何人？”娜塔莎抵住门，“纹身的事，你不能告诉任何人。”

“你是我负责的，我可不想你和公司的合同有什么麻烦。”伊丽莎白抓起柜子上的烟缸熄灭了香烟，“我得回公司一次，开个小会。小会？也许要持续十个小时……你有什么问题，特别是恋爱上的问题，欢迎来找我咨询。我不希望你的感情问题影响到工作，更不希望有其他人知道，影响我们为你打造出来的形象。”

娜塔莎双手抱胸，用一脸的不屑表示自己并不需要这方面的建议。

“至少我可以教你怎么打败男朋友抢走他的摩托车并且占为己有！”伊丽莎白抛起手里的安全头盔又接住它，“好的，亲爱的，保持神秘！我们需要你清纯并且拒人千里，所以，如果你们约会最好隐秘一些……你们多长时间见一面？你空余时间几乎都在工作……”

“好了，去开会吧！”娜塔莎终于把她推了出去，但隔着门还是能听到走廊上轻快的笑声。

伊丽莎白为这个害羞的姑娘而笑，不是笑她拙劣的掩饰技巧，而是为她感到高兴。她总是乐意看到人们坠入爱河，尤其是年轻孩子们的恋爱，充满活力和青春，又总是慌慌张张的。瞧见娜塔莎透着粉色的脸颊和笔尖上的细汗就知道那有多可爱了。

而那个纹身，维克多？文森特？还是什么神秘的符号？伊丽莎白一边猜一边蹦蹦跳跳的走下楼。这时娜塔莎的哥哥伊万恰好回家，他们在楼梯转角遇见并且认出了对方。

娜塔莎和哥哥相差了十九个月。因为伊万小时候比较瘦小，和妹妹演过一段时间的双胞胎，在当时非常受欢迎。只是他对于演艺事业没有一点点兴趣，最后选择了普通的求学之路。

“你要回去了？”伊万问伊丽莎白。他看了看外面，天还亮着，但晚上总是黑得很快，“要不要帮你叫一辆出租车？”

“我骑摩托来的。”伊丽莎白冲他挥了挥手里的头盔。

伊万点点头，同时提醒伊丽莎白要注意安全，“要是哪天你走的时候天黑了，最好叫一辆车，或者让吉尔伯特来接你，他不是有辆摩托车吗？”

伊丽莎白摇摇手里的钥匙，“在这儿呢。怎么了？出什么事了？”

“前几天在前面的那条街上发生了抢劫。一辆摩托车企图抢走娜塔莎的包，我把他们揪下来揍了一顿……没什么，但最好注意点。”

“天呐，她什么都没对我说！最后怎么了？你们都没受伤吧？”

伊万有些不好意思的点了点头，“没什么大事。你知道她不喜欢说这些事的，毕竟我们什么都没丢……只是一开始她吓了一跳，然后打架的时候我被钢管捅了一下。”

伊丽莎白的脸皱了起来，“这叫做没什么大事？怪不得这几天我都没有见到你，究竟怎么了？”

“我在医院里住了一个晚上。只是皮外伤，虽然流了很多血，但没有伤到内脏……路上的人还叫了救护车，真是太夸张了。”伊万摊摊手，看到伊丽莎白一脸不相信的表情只好撩起衣角，让她看了看胯骨上的小小伤口。

那确实是个不大的伤口，比面值最小的硬币还要小，缝合后既像大写的V，又像小写的r。伊丽莎白马上想起了自己在哪里看到过这个图形，就在刚才，她在娜塔莎腰上相同的位置见过一个一模一样的，她新纹的。

“哦……”她说，“我真的得去开会了。”

“再见。”伊万笑着朝她打了招呼，慢慢的朝自家走去。

伊丽莎白揉了揉额头，她知道自己必须把那个秘密保守下去。

END


End file.
